One
by wonderwman07
Summary: This going to be a fairly short 4 part story based on DC's JLA: League of One. I own nothing all belongs to DC Comics, I'm just playing around with them
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: A dream from the Oracle

In my bed I toss and turn as a vision of death and blood seeps into my dreams as a black fog. Walking alone in darkness I feel something cold and wet on my feet. Opening my eyes I find myself walking through fields of crimson. Looking harder at the crimson waters a dead body floats to the surface than another and another until I am in a sea of dead bodies.

Laced with the bodies I witness my fellow League members being slaughtered by massive gray skinned creature. The first to fall was the Flash as he tried to rush the creature. He was impaled thought the back. In raged at his fallen best friend Green Lantern tried to use his power ring but the arm that wielded the ring of power his arm was ripped off and thrown to the ground. Aquaman and J'onzz were floating upside down in the sea of blood as the creature removed Batman head from his body. With most of my friends defeated Superman was left to battle the creature alone, but Kal was no match for the creature.

Already battered and beaten his glorious armor was ripped from his body by the creature. I try to rush to his side but an unseen force holds me still. I scream his name as the creature plunged an emerald blade through the center on his chest. I watched in horror as the fire left Kal's eyes as the blade pierces his flesh. The creature lets out a thunderous war cry that cracks the air as Kal's body falls to the ground. Turning from Kal the large gray creature shifted his gazes towards me.

The towering massive figure slowly moved towards me, his red eyes burned deep into my soul. I hear him udder, "All shall fall by my mighty hand."

After the figure speaks I awaken in a cold sweat yet I find myself still lost in a dream.

I wonder in the shadows until I smell the salty sea air. From the cold floor of the darkness my feet touch warm white sands. Stepping into the light I find myself on my home Themyscira. I smile as the warm sun caresses my flesh but I not alone. Standing in the distance I hear the sweet chanting from the vessel of the gods. The intoxicating sound pulls me until I am standing before the Oracle.

"Young goddess of war", she says peering from under her hooded face.

"Oracle what meaning of this vision?" I ask her.

The Oracle reaches out her withered hand and takes mine. Gradually she moves her fingertips over every line on my palm.

"When the gray god comes you all shall fall", she replies moving her fingers over the long line on my palm. "But if the young goddess of war fights unaided all she loves will be speared at the cost of her own life."

The Oracle fingers move up my arm and to the middle of my chest. "Does the goddess of war have the courage to die in order to save the man she loves?" she asks as she fades away in to nothingness.

I gasp for air as I awaken in my room as I hear my com ringing. I lean to the side of my bed and pick up my com, "Wonder Woman here", I answer.

Batman answers, "All hands on deck, Diana. Darkseid is coming."

I pause before I answer Batman thinking about what the Oracle had said:

_ "...if the young goddess of war fights unaided all she loves will be speared."_

"I'll be up in a second Bruce", I reply.

Once Batman hangs up the com I sigh for I know what I must do. I walk over to the cabinet that holds my armor. Opening the door I stare at my armor for a brief second as I speak in myself.

"Gaea, mother earth, please give me the strength to do what I must in order to save my friends and the world", I pray. "And please let them understand that I am doing this to save everyone."

Hiya guys, this is going to be a fairly short 4 part story based on JLA: League of One. Part Two will be up tonight and 3 and 4 will be up tomorrow since NO CLASS... WEE:) I hope you enjoy this little story and please review if you like :)


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: There Can Be Only One

After teleport up to the Watchtower I head over to the secondary controls hub in the teleporter chambers. Reaching the controls I quietly shut down key systems. One by one the Watchtower's key systems turn off which automatically locked down the entire Watchtower. With all others League members locked away it only left the founding members roaming around the tower freely. Using the control hub surveillance systems I make sure all is secure before I head out to subdue my fellow founding members of the League.

The first of my fellow founding members I encounter are the Flash and Green Lantern. Silently I follow behind them in the darkened hallway only lit by Green Lanterns ring.

"See told you pulling up that toaster in your quarters would short out the Watchtower one day you greedy bastard", Hal joked as I sneak up behind him.

"Well sorry for wanting my toast extra toasty", The Flash replies laughing.

"Oh you mean extra burnt", Hal replies hitting the Flash in the back.

With the lasso of truth in hand I lasso Lantern's hand that holds his power ring. Pulling with all my strength I yank him sideways hurling him into The Flash who was standing at his side. Twirling my lasso I wrap them tightly together causing them to fall on the floor. As I walk up to their tangled bodies I watch Hal try to create blade with his power ring but I quickly punch him in the face. Once knocked out I remove his ring and place it in bag that was laced to my side.

"Diana", The Flash calls into the darkness as he tries to rollover to see me. "What is wrong with you?"

"I am so sorry Barry but this is for your own good", I reply as my might fists hits his face. With Barry and Hal subdued I gradually remove my lass from around their bodies and teleport them into an escape pod I rigged to help me distract Kal..

Making my way farther into the Watchtower I find Martian Manhunter and Aquaman running down towards the monitor room. Trying to sneak up behind them I find that J'onzz quickly notices me with out looking back at me. I try to shield my mind from his telepathic abilities but immediately I sense him probing my mind.

Sensing him in my mind he witnesses the vision the Oracle had sent me through my eyes. He sees all of the death and blood shed at the hands of Darkseid. Even for a creature with such powerful mental abilities seeing his own dead body caused him to set my mind free.

With J'onzz still reeling from my vision I turn my attention to Aquaman. Still walking towards monitor room Aquaman does not notice that J'onzz was no longer at his side. Seeing an opening I rushed past J'onzz tackling the King of Atlantis to the ground. I grab a chuck of his long golden hair lifting his head slightly off the ground before slamming it back down to the floor. I watch J'onzz face cringe as I knock out Arthur.

"You can not do this alone."

"I will have to", I reply getting up from atop the unconscious Aquaman. "You saw what will happen if the whole League battles Darkseid, none of us will survive."

"Superman won't allow you to do this", he replies as I prepare to teleport Aquaman to the escape pod with Barry and Hal.

"I know he won't that's why I'm going to distract him", I reply.

"By endangering the lives of your friends?" he asks.

"Yes", I reply.

"And what if Kal doesn't take your bait and fights Darkseid with you?" he asks walking over to me. "What happened to us?"

I slowly look up to J'onzz and answer, "That is why I am going to ask you to go with them willingly. With you still awake if Kal doesn't come you can get them out of harms way."

"Are you sure you want to do this? He may never forgive you for this princess", he says touching my shoulders.

"It is a risk I am willing to take J'onzz", I reply trying to hold back the tears. "I love you all so much not to."

"I hope you know what you are doing princess", he replies picking up Aquaman off the ground.

"Me too J'onzz", I reply as I watch J'onzz and Arthur vanish before my eyes.

Finally reaching the monitor room I find Batman standing in front of the dimly lit wall of monitors.

"What the hell are you doing Diana?" he asks turning towards me.

I do not answer him. He lunges at me but I float in to the air dodging his attack throwing a tiny poison laced dart at his exposed neck. Turning around Batman releases several batarang but the toxic dipped dart had begun to take effect. I block several of them all with my blade but most missed me. In a whirlwind I grab Batman throat lifting him off the ground. I look into his eyes and watch him slowly lose consciousness. I hoarsely whisper, "Why?"

Releasing his body to the ground I reply, "Because I can not bare the thought of any of you falling to harm."

Batman tries to reply but his eyes were unable to remain open as the poison falling brings down the Batman. I radio J'onzz to teleport Batman down with the others.

With everyone secure save Superman I release the escape sending it adrift in to space. Give it 15 minute countdown before it would activate auto pilot sending it directly into the sun.

"I am sorry my friends, I do this to keep you safe", I say as I send a distress signal to one place I know Kal would quickly find me, Smallville.

Leaving the Watchtower I teleport down to Smallville, just shy of the Kent farm. I slowly walk down the long dirty covered drive way until I reach the front porch of his home. Walking up the stairs I hear the sound of Kal's sonic boom overhead.

Taking a very deep breath I turn to see Kal in all his glory walking towards me. My beloved walks up to me without saying a word until we are face to face. I stare up at his face as he beings to speak to me coldly, "Were is everyone Diana?"

"Secure in the Watchtower or in an escape pod", I reply as I feeling the heat radiating from the closeness of his body.

"What have you done Diana?!" he asks in a firm tone.

I do not answer.

He grabs me in his strong hands and holds me tightly. "Diana what have you done?!" he asks again his voice filled with anger.

I lift off the porch slightly floating high enough to reach his lips. I lean in placing a gentle kiss upon his lips. As our lips meet I feel him pull me into his strong body. Like a ravenous beast I could feel his body aching desire to devour me and make me his own. I pull away to see his eyes red with both passion and anger.

I move my lips just inches from his ears and whisper, "You have 15 minutes before they all burn up by Apollo's scorching flames."

He releases me and I land back to the ground. I see the disappointment in his eyes as he tries to speak but I interrupt me. "Time is ticking Clark", I say cringing at the fact I called him Clark instead of Kal. "You have 11 minutes left so you can either argue with me or go save our finds."

"Diana..."

"11 minutes and 35 seconds Clark", I reply as he beings to take to the skies.

"Damn it Diana", he yells as his sonic boom cracks the Smallville sky.

Again I find myself alone I head inside Kal's home with only the images of my fallen friends in a sea of red. I feel unclean and unworthy to wear my Wonder Woman armor. Slowly I unhinge my armor allowing it to collapses upon the floor. I remove my boots feeling the cold tile under my feet. Walking on the cold tiles I make my way to a mirror in the bathroom.

Looking at my naked body I reach for my tiara and remove it from my head tossing it unto the bed in the next room. Finally I look at my wrist. Closing my eyes I remove my braces. I feel my body burn with power. Slowly opening my eyes I witness my father's lightning spread over my body turning my skin a pure white. Starting at my feet a single trail of lightning traced a pattern on my flesh stopping at the whites filled eyes.

"Darkseid says he wants to battle a god", I say as I head towards the skies. "Will now he must deal with the GODDESS OF WAR!"

Hiya guys i hope you enjoy part 3. Part 4 Goddess of War. Diana battles Darkseid alone while Kal saves the Founder of the Justice League... Can Diana defeat Darseid or will she be in over her head.? Stay tuned :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3: A Goddess Alone**

Soaring through the skies my ears are filled with the screams of terror by the thousands in and around the city of Metropolis who had fallen in the destructive path of Darkseid and his army. The people's cries weigh heavily on my soul. Was I wrong? Can I really do this on my own or was I fooling myself with by the idea of a glorious death?

Deep with in myself I hear a familiar voice whisper, "Are you not the goddess of war little one?"

"Ares?" I answer back.

"Yes little one", my older brother replies. "Call upon those who have died in the mighty name of war. Use them as your swords and shield, let them become an extension of your very being."

"How can I?" I ask feeling unsure of myself. "What if they do not come?"

"The call of war is a strong little one", he says as his voice faded back to the screams. "Be strong little one make him remember the name of the goddess of war!"

Feeling reassured by my brother's words I reach deep within myself I call out to the winds. "Hear me all who call themselves warriors. Rise up in the name of the goddess of war!" I yell as the city of Metropolis comes in to view. "Come to me so that I might show a false god the power of the goddess of war!"

As my voice rings out I watch ghostly figures begin to appear: one, two than millions. All colors, all races spanning the millions of years that humanity has existed raising from Gaia itself. Once above the ground my warriors marched towards the shining city of Metropolis. Moving forwards my men begin to engage Darkseid's forces.

"FIGHT ON MY WARRIORS!" I shout as I make my way to Darkseid. As I fly off I leave my soldiers to handle Darkseid's massive forces. "FIGHT FOR YOUR GODDESS!"

Darkseid's forces were taken off guard as the fell but the hundreds at the hands of my soldiers: whether by guns, blades, muskets or axes my army laid waste to all in their path.

Leaving my army behind I reach the heart of the shinning city. I see Darkseid trudging down the high street yelling for Kal El. Blasting his omega beams he laughs as he brings the city hall to the ground.

"Come out Kryptonian!" he boasts as he picks up a tracker trailer tossing it into another building. "ARE YOU AFRAID TO FACE THE GOD DARKSEID?!"

As I approach Darkseid I channel my father's lightning I create a massive double sided axe and charge downwards. With all of my might I slam my blade into Darkseid's head creating a deep a crater beneath his feet from the impact of my blade.

"Kal El is busy Darkseid, so sadly you will have to deal with me", I say as I look down at Darkseid preparing to strike again.

As I swing my axe down towards him again he blocks it his enormous hand shattering my blade on impact. In terror I watch his glowing red eyes turn towards me.

"Little girl you think you can handle DARKSEID!" he yells as he blasts me with his omega beams.

Gaia give me strength", I yell as my shield begins to hear a cracking sound. Quickly I block his blast with a shield of lightning but his blasts increases it intensity causing my shield to fracture under the strain

"Your gods can not save you from me", he roars as my shield finally breaks.

With my shield gone my body is hit by his omega beam throwing me backwards.

Falling backwards I land on the roof of a car I let out a scream as I feel my skin burn from his powerful blast. "AHHH!"

Outer Space, between Mercy and Venus

Zooming through space I hear Darkseid laying waste to my home my city Metropolis. I hear the cries for me to come and save them.

"Damn it Diana", I curse as the Justice League escape pod comes into my view.

Reaching the pod I open the hatch and enter fearing what Diana might have done to our friends and colleges.

"Superman?" I hear J'onzz call out as I enter the cockpit.

"Is everyone are you alright?" I ask I see the rest of the League is alright.

"I got my ass kicked by a girl", Lantern says as he rubs the backside of his head.

I look over to Batman who was sitting at the controls cursing. "Bruce, will it fly?"

"Diana rigid everything on a timer", he replies as he looks at the clock on the dash. "We should have control in three, two... one."

As the autopilot shuts down Hal joins Bruce in piloting the pod but something was wrong.

"Why aren't we moving forward?" Aquaman asks as he looks out of the window.

"We are moving just not forward..." Hal replies as he turns on the thrusters.

"We going backwards", I say completing Hal's sentence as I feel the pod getting sucked into the sun's orbit.

"That's not good", The Flash turning to Batman. "Got a plan Bruce?"

"No", Batman says as he struggles to control the pod. "We are caught in the sun's gravitational pull, who plans for this."

"Ok what now?" The Flash asks as he watches a solar flare pass by from the right side window. "Get out and push?"

"Barry you are a genius", Aquaman say hitting Barry on the back.

The Flash looks over to Lantern laughing, "Told you my sarcasm would save us one day."

"Great we are about to die and the last thing I did was lose a bet with you. At least losing to Carol means I get a little..." Lantern says rolling his eye.

"Enough!" I shout. "Bruce you and Arthur fly the ship while the rest of us get outside and push."

"But I can't breathe in space", The Flash says taking a big gulp.

I reach into the over head compartment pulling out a portable respirator and toss it to him.

"Now you can", I say heading back out of the air lock.

As I open the door I stop in my tracks as I hear Diana speak to Darkseid.

_ "Kal El is busy Darkseid, so sadly you will have to deal with me"_

"Big Blue, you ok?" The Flash asks as he bumps into me as I stop in the middle of the doorway hatch.

"Diana has just engaged Darkseid", J'onzz replies to Barry.

Shaking Diana's voice from my head I man my way to the back on the pod.

"She's what?!" Lantern shouts as we position ourselves behind the pod. "She sent us into space nearly killing us to go and fight old rock faced heat seeking laser eyes alone. Does she have a death wish?"

"There is more to it Hal", J'onzz replies as he stares blankly in to the sun.

Quietly I float over to J'onzz and ask, "Are you ok?"

"_Superman go to her_", J'onzz says in my mind but another voice emerges. _"I know you feel betrayed but she needs you now more than ever."_

"She betrayed the League and most importantly she betrayed me", I reply as the sound of her scream causes me to rage.

"_She did what she thought was needed to keep all of us safe_", the voice replies.

"Keep us safe from what, Darkseid?" I ask my voice laced with anger. "We are a team she should have trusted me."

_"She watched you die Clark"_, J'onzz blurts out as he reaches out forcefully grabbing my face. _"Open your mind son of Rao."_

"Earth to Big Blue", Barry calls pulling me out of my trance. "We are in position."

"Ok push", I reply as we all begin to push with all our strength.

As we push slowly I begin to feel the pod pull away from the sun's gravitational pull.

"I have control of the pod", Batman says. "Get in you guys, let's go home."

As all of us head back inside the pod Aquaman greets us at the door.

"Good work guys", Aquaman replies as he closes the hatch behind us.

Making our way back to the cockpit Lantern notices J'onzz was still at the hatch door.

"J'onzz are you coming?" Hal asks as he and Barry walk up to J'onzz. Looking into the Manhunter's eye he notices they are completely white. "J'onzz?"

"That's not J'onzz", The Flash says as he zooms up to J'onzz.

Seeing The Flash approaching he vanishes into the thin air.

"Where did he go?" Aquaman asks as we all look around for J'onzz.

Out of nowhere I let out a scream.

"AHHH! " I shout as I feel J'onzz grab my head forcefully entering my mind.

Immediately after I scream Barry and Aquaman jump onto J'onzz trying to pull us apart.

_"See through the eyes of my daughter..."_the voice says through J'onzz_._

As the voice speaks my eyes begin to fill with lightning. A surge of power runs through me. I see everything go white as I hear a female voice screaming my name.

_I see Diana bond struggling to make it to my side as she watched in horror _

_as Darkseid stab me in the chest._

I suddenly my eyes flow open as I feel a sharp pain burning a whole in my chest.

"I think we have a possession problem going one back here, Bruce", Lantern says as he is thrown to the floor. "A little help back here would be nice."

_"... Feel my daughter's pain"_

"Leave J'onzz and Kal alone", Bruce replies in a dark voice.

"Leave them alone, are you kidding me? There is some serious poltergeist shit going on back here" The Flash says as he notices Batman is frozen at the helm.

"Now Blue is screaming", Lantern replies as he still tries pulls J'onzz off of me.

_"KAL!" Diana screams._

I fall to me knees as J'onzz releases my head whispering, "Oh Rao."

J'onzz stammers back holding his head.

_"Son of Rao", the voice says through J'onzz. "If you do not come to_

_Diana's aid she will die."_

In a flash the voice vanishes and J'onzz regains control of his body.

"What the hell was that?" The Flash asks.

"I believe that was Zeus", Batman answers turning back to piloting the pod.

"Well thank you for helping Bruce", Barry replies.

"Zeus isn't a god to pick a fight with", Bruce replies. "Especially when we are in an air compressed tube in space, some of us can't breathe in space."

"Did Batman just make a joke Big Blue?" Barry asks as I drown out the sound of their voices as I rush passed the Flash.

_"AHHH!"_

"Diana", I shout as Diana's piercing scream reaches my ears.

My body burns with an uncontrollable rage at the sound of Diana cry. Rushing past of all of my fellow leaguer I head out of the airlock and speed back to earth.

"Hold on Diana I'm coming for you", I say as I rush to Diana's side.

"...Big Blue, don't leave me hanging... Hey where did he go?" The Flash asks scratching his head.

Metropolis

Rolling off the roof of car I hold my side. "God's that hurt", I say moving my hands to my wounded side.

"Is Kal El so afraid that he sends his feeble woman to fight against me?" Darkseid boasts as he walks over to me.

"I will make you eat those words", I say as I stand back to my feet.

Creating another blade in my hands I charge Darkseid again at full force. As I rush towards him he blasts me with his omega beams. Quickly I block them with my blade but yet again my blade breaks.

Without a weapon Darkseid and I begin to trade punches. With every punch I hit him with more and more strength but he does the same in kind. As we exchange blows I get an upper hand on him until he hits me on my already injured side.

"Look at you Diana so weak", he says as I collapse onto the ground.

Holding my side I collapse to the ground. I feel blood being to trickle down from the corners of my mouth. I feel Darkseid large boot kicks me in the side. Recoiling from his boot I try to get back to my feet but I am met with Darkseid grabbing me by my throat.

Lifting me up to me to eye level Darkside give me an evil smile.

"Such spirit Wonder Woman. I see why the Kryptonian keeps you", he laughs. "I will enjoy breaking you."

I fill with anger at his words.

"You dare to defile the goddess of war!" I yell grabbing a hold of his collar.

"Haha, little goddess I shall do with you as I wish Diana", Darkseid boasts as he tightens his grip around my neck. "This world is my playground and all in it are my play things. You my sweet Diana shall be my favorite toy."

As Darkseid's iron grip tights on my throat I feel a surge of lightning building up in my body. It began at my feet brightening the lightning white trail already on my naked body finally stopping at my eyes. Once the lightning trail reaches my eyes I begin to lift up into the air bring Darkseid with me as he still holds my throat.

As we go high and higher in the atmosphere I find my body is no longer able to contain the power that has been building up.

"You think taking up into the atmosphere will stop me", he shouts as he looks into my eyes. "I WILL END YOU."

"No you won't but my lightning will end you!" I shout as I release all of the pent up lightning directly at Darkseid.

Releasing the lightning from my hands I watch Darkseid thrown hurdling back down to earth. Once the lightning is released everything begins to fade to black. I feel my body go limp.

"Is this what death feels like?" I ask to myself as I fall back to earth.

Slowly floating back to down to the earth I hear a faint voice calling my name

_"Diana, hold on I've got you", the voice says._ I feel a warm embrace engulf me, so safe so loving.

"Kal..." I whisper as the blackness consumes me.

_ "Your safe now Diana I'm here, I'm here. Just hold on"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4: I Have You**

The earth's upper atmosphere

Descending back down to earth I hear Batman and the rest of the league reentering the earth's atmosphere.

_"Superman... we... located..." _A voice says over the com, but the sound of Diana's weakening heart beat drowns the voice out.

Looking at down at her radiant lightning white body I watch it begins to fade back to its normal rich mahogany glow. Staring at her feet the white shell like substance covering her skin crumbles away in the wind. Working its way up her beautiful curves until it reaches her breasts.

"God's she was beautiful", I say to myself as I watch shiver go up her spine.

I try to avert my eyes as her naked body is revealed from underneath the white shell like glow. The more the white shell fades I begin to see Darkseid's handy work. Seeing her all covered in bruises I become at angry with myself for not being stronger faster. I should have been able to stop her from ever being in harms way.

"Doesn't she understand I would die for her", I whisper in her ear.

I remove my crimson cape wrapping I tightly it around her battered naked body protecting her exposed skin from our reentry. She labors to breathe the closer to land we get. Subconsciously I pull here closer to my chest so she could use my lungs to breathe. I whisper to her praying the sound of my voice will keep here with me.

"I wish I could let you use my lungs..." I whisper as I hear Batman shout over the Justice League on the com.

"...Clark can you hear me?" Batman asks. "We are tracking our descent. Do you have Diana with you?"

I do not answer as I hear her heart falter.

"Do you have Diana?" he asks me again.

"Bruce she's..." I try to say but the words get caught in my throats.

"Hold on Clark we are almost at your location", Bruce says to me as I hear the movement of rubble near Metropolis.

"DARKSEID!" I growl filling with rage.

"Clark do not engage I repeat DO NOT ENGAGE!" Batman yells as my com go silent.

Escape pod, over Metropolis

"What part of you thought telling him not to go whip Darkseid's ass would work?" Lantern asks with a smirk.

"Shut up Hal", Batman replies looking at the dash broad.

Arriving in Metropolis's airspace the Justice League is met with massive destruction.

"Poseidon's beard. How could one creature do so much damage?" Aquaman says surveying the damage.

"Darkseid is a power hungry tyrant", Batman replies.

Looking at the radar J'onzz notices something lighting up the screen.

"Guys?" J'onzz says but no one seemed to hear him. "Something is

"You know Bruce admitting you did something wrong is the first step to..." Hal says interrupting J'onzz.

As Green Lantern speak the escape pod being to rapidly lose altitude. Trying to hold on to their seats for dear life they tumble to the front of the pod

"What the hell did you do Bats?" Hal asks as jumps on to the second set of controls.

Looking at the dash all of the instruments are going haywire.

"If you had stopped bickering you would have heard me mention the massive solar flare coming right for us", J'onzz says.

"Oh shit that's not good", Barry replies looking at J'onzz.

"What do you mean it's not good?" Aquaman asks.

"He means the kind were we crash into the ground", Hal replies as he crawls back into the pilots seat.

"No, I mean the not good because of Clark", Batman replies as fights to keep the pod from crashing. "He gets his powers from the sun's solar radiation."

"Add an angry Big Blue plus a massive solar flare you get..." Barry says.

"Juiced up ultra pissed off Superman", Hal says finishing Barry's sentence.

"Oh shit", Aquaman says as he hears a super sonic boom over head.

"Oh shit indeed", Hal says. "We are going down."

"Hold on to you butts", Batman says as he prepares the pod for a rough landing.

"Did he just make movie reference in a near death experience?" Hal asks.

"Maybe", Batman replies.

"I guess almost dying is brings out the fun loving Batman", Barry replies as he braces himself for impact.

"He only come out when it makes you mad Hal", Batman says as they brace themselves to land just out side of Metropolis city limits.

Metropolis

Landing on Main Street in downtown Metropolis I hear an earth shaking howl. Looking around my city I see the aftermath of Diana's battle with Darkseid. Building in shambles while lifeless bodies litter the streets buried under rubble.

"Oh Rao, I should have stopped this", I say aloud as I see the citizens of Metropolis come towards us covered in debris and soot.

I hear them speak but I feel a surge of power rush me. Ever cell in my body feels as if it is on fire. I try to focus on the throngs of people surrounding us but only my boss Perry White voice reaches my ears.

"We'll look after her son", Perry says touching my arm. "You go kick that fucker's ass."

Looking into my boss's eyes I swear for a brief moment he knows I am Clark Kent. I feel my body burn even more as I gently place Diana's body on the ground. Before she leaves my arms I gently brush so debris off of her face. I kiss her cheek and whisper, "Don't you dear leave me Diana. I love you."

Getting to my feet I look around at shocked faces especially Lois.

"KRYPTONIAN COME AND FIGHT ME!" Darkseid yells as I see him floating towards me.

Gazing into the eye's of the god king of Apokolips I burn with uncontrollable rage. The crowd steps back from me as the fiery red from my eyes spreads through out the cracks in my armor.

"Stand back, citizens", I say as I take to the skies.

"Your words are meaningless Kryptonian" Darkseid says towering my city. "When I'm done with you they are next."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY! I yell hurdling myself towards Darkseid.

Flying at full force I grab Darkseid hurdling him back down to the streets. Darkseid tries to get up but he is met by a flurry of my fists. The more I punch the harder my punches become.

"That can be arranged Superman", Darkseid says as he grabs one of my fists in mid punch. "This world and you are mine!"

Smiling at me Darkseid blasts me with his powerful omega beams at point blank range. A burning sensation starts to spread across my chest. The high tech armor on my right hand side beings to crack under the strain of Darkseid's continuous blasting.

The pain is almost unbearable. An image of Diana flashes before my eyes...

_ "Don't you dear die on me... I love you."_

Outside of the Daily Planet, Metropolis

My body feels weakened as I rest on the cool ground. I hear voices speaking but I can not make out a single word. Teetering between this world and the next I see a tall figure in white robs approaching me. In a panic I reach for my blades were gone.

Getting to my feet barely able to stand I shout, "Stay away from me!"

The creature doesn't heed my warnings, it only continues to walk towards me. Stepping ever close the creature fades onto the silhouette of a man of a massive

Statue with an eagle shaped hood.

"Father", I call as to the hooded man. Have you come to take my soul to the after life?"

Getting down to my level the hooded man kisses my forehead.

"No little one, it is not your time", the hooded man says as I feel my something slide onto my wrists.

"I failed", I reply as I hear other voice chatter around me.

"No you didn't fail my little one", the gentle voice says. "Defeating the false god wasn't the purpose of this test Diana."

"I don't understand", I reply as I prop myself up on my hands. "I was to die defeating Darkseid in order to save my friends lives."

"No", he replies as my vision finally becomes clear. "Apollo sent you a false vision."

Blinking my eyes I stare up into the lightning filled eyes of the hooded man. Quickly I bow my head.

"Zeus", I say as I crumple back to the ground my wounded side.

"Raise my child", Zeus says helping me to my feet.

Unable to stand on my own I hold onto my father 's arm.

KRAKDOOM! I feel the ground tremble beneath my bare feet. Stumbling backwards I land against someone.

"Wonder Woman", the voice that caught me says. "You are too injured..."

Turning around I see Kal's boss Perry.

"Superman needs me", I say as I try to walk away from Perry.

"He needs you to stay alive Wonder Woman", Perry replies attempting to grab my wrists.

Looking back at Perry he seems unaware that Zeus was holding his wrists. I watch my father speak through Perry as he vanishes back to Olympus.

"Go to him", Zeus says. "Only then will the truth be revealed to you."

Heeding my father's words I begin to take flight holding Kal's cape close to my body.

Metropolis Central Park

Darkseid attempts to punch my face again I catch his hand in mid air.

"No Darkseid you are wrong", I reply as I return his omega beams with a blast of my own directly at his side. "This world belongs to no man of god."

I watch him wince in pain as he stammers back.

"You can not defy the will of Darkseid!" he yells as he gets back to his feet.

"I don't take orders from you", I reply as I wipe a dip of blood that was trickling down the corner of my mouth.

Rushing towards him again I hit him with an upper cut sending him upwards to the heavens. Flying up to meet him I quickly slam him back to the ground. Not leaving Darkseid time to recover I pummel him again using a burning taxi cab. Watching the taxi explodes on impact I hear Diana's heart beat approaching me.

Looking behind me I see she stumble and fall as she lands on the ground.

"Diana", I call as I see Batman and the League standing beside her.

"The cavalry has arrived Superman", Hal boasts as he creates a machine gun with his power ring.

"Jordon put the machine gun away", Batman says as he touches his com-link.

"Why?" Hal says looking confusingly at Batman.

"It is a matter of honor Hal", Barry says. "You wouldn't know anything about that."

"Cyborg is the boomtube overload ready?" Batman asks as Diana leans on him.

"Just give me the word and well send his ass back to Apokolips with a bang", Cyborg replies.

"Cyborg NOW!" Batman yells but nothing happens.

"Cy what happened? Batman asks.

"I don't know all systems were a go..."

"... Mortals you think to small", Zeus says and a loud rumble cracks overhead.

"We need to get Darkseid off of the planet", Batman says as he turns towards the king of god's.

"Your way would allow him to come back", Zeus says with a smile as lightning opens a portal. "Mine will make his think twice about coming back."

Looking between the Bruce and Zeus bickering, I see Diana's face fills with fear. Suddenly I sense Darkseid hot breathe breathing down my neck. He moves to hit me in the back with his fists but I quickly move out of the way.

Darkseid yells as he stands in front of the boomtube, "COWARD! First you send that worthless whore to fight me and now you..."

"Oh no", Barry says placing his hands over his mouth.

I eye burn with a redder fire as Darkseid words hit my ears. Barely able to contain my rage I look at Diana's battered face. The inferno in my body burns with a consuming blaze as I turn back to Darkseid.

"Silence Superman?" Darkseid taunts. "Is that because you know you can not beat me."

Slowly I bring my eyes to his level I opening my eyes allowing my hum of red to show through.

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY PLANET!" I yell as I unleash the full force of the blaze from my eyes.

Darkseid digs in his heels into the street but I increase the intensity of my heat vision. Unable to stand in one place Darkseid is forced backwards.

CRACKDOOM! The thunder claps the sky.

Darkseid screams as his flesh beings to burn.

"This isn't over Kryptonian", he bellows as he is sucked into the portal.

Pulling my fist back I hear a massive rumble. I punching him with all of my strength I knock him fully into the portal. The sky rumbles again but I hear it hitting Diana. Looking backwards I watch the lightning surging through her body. Lifting her hand a bolt of lightning surges forwards through the portal closing it. As the portal finally closes I hear Diana heat beat drop.

Rushing to her side I catch her in my arms.

"Kal..." she says laboring to breath once more. "I'm..."

Pulling her close I reply, "Don't talk ok you need to rest."

"I am afraid", she says as her eyes fill with tears. "What if I..."

Wiping her battered cheeks I reply, "You aren't going anywhere Diana."

As I hold her in a tight embrace Zeus moves besides us.

"You truly are a god among men Superman", he says as he pulls something from under his eagle mantle.

Looking into his hands I see a golden piece of wool in my hands. I try to speak but the king of the gods stops me.

"Look after my little girl Superman", he says as he fades into the distance. "Be sure to tell your god Rao we are even."

Zeus's words hit me in my core.

"Was Diana really made just for me?" I ask myself as a crowd of people being to gather around up cheering.

"Take her to the Fortress", I hear Batman say. "We'll handle this mess."

Looking at my old friend I take to the skies and mouth, "Thank you."

Flying higher and high I feel Diana snuggle closer to me.

"I have you Diana", I whisper as we soar towards my hiding place.

"... I love you too Kal..." she whispers as she drifts off to sleep.

"I love you too", I reply wonder would she say those words to me if she was conscious.

Letting out a sigh I shake my head, "I guess I will have to wait in see."

Hiya guys, I hope you like this final part to this story. But there is more to things to explore in this universe. . The first date, Fortress loving, meeting the family. Who knows where i might go:)  
So stay tuned for more


End file.
